


Hi-touch

by areyoufr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, hi-touch event, wonwoo is chan's fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoufr/pseuds/areyoufr
Summary: Wonwoo is a fan of Lee Chan -- and he deserves a hi-touch event of his own, too.





	Hi-touch

Lee Chan steps out of the bathroom rather preoccupied, thinking of more ways to appeal himself as a member of Seventeen. Who he was had been enough for some fans, but for this entire event, this one specifically, the 'dislike' was noticeable. On the first hi-touch event, he was standing at the end of the line, with his hand up stupidly to be high-fived with and an excited smile on his face. It felt nice to interact with carats, their fans, but in the middle of the event, he was 'accidentally' pushed away and his hand wasn't noticed by several people, continuously. And when Chan asked how was their merchandise going, he was informed that his has the most amount of stock left.

 

Seungkwan suggested they place Chan in the middle of the group when the second hi-touch event happened. The interaction was still the same, though, however, it was less -- what's the word... harsh? -- compared with yesterday.

 

Chan gave it the benefit of the doubt. _It's okay_ , he thinks. It can feel bad, but it's okay. He doesn't want to force carats -- or anyone -- into anything. 

 

But he really needs to step up his game.

 

_BAM._

 

Chan had accidentally hit his foot on the edge of the bed. Soonyoung, his roommate for this schedule, merely opens his eyes to check up on him, but the younger immediately tells him to sleep again. He doesn't want to worry Soonyoung again, anyway. His foot hurts, but it'll be gone soon. The younger simply sat on the swivel chair, choosing to ignore his phone on the desk, and closes his eyes. He needs to create a more appealing image for tomorrow's third (and last) concert here...

 

So why the absolute _heck_ is he crying?

 

Normally, he doesn't cry over things like this. He had seen this kind of stuff coming before they even had a debut. But it can be -- he doesn't know -- it can be sad. The dim light of the room seems to be mocking him as well by matching with his mood. Then he spins the chair to avoid Soonyoung's scope of sight if ever he wakes up, and tries his best to keep silent.

 

It's more difficult to stop crying when he hears a knock on the door. 

 

"Crap," Chan mutters, quickly dabbing the sleeves of his shirt on his eyes. Hoping it's no one dangerous, he checks himself on the mirror and heads to the door, checking the little hole to see who's outside -- and he sees a bespectacled guy. The younger opens the door for him, unsure on why the aforementioned bespectacled guy is here. "Hello, hyung. Do you need something?"

 

"Can I come inside?"

 

Chan makes way for him, and closes the door as soon as they're both inside the hotel room. Wonwoo heads to the bed closest to the swivel chair to lie down on it. 

 

"Soonyoung-hyung's asleep."

 

Wonwoo vaguely checks Soonyoung's figure, and looks at Chan again. "That's fine. I'm here to visit you, actually."

 

 _Oh?_ "For what?"

 

"Just wanted to check up on you."

 

"Is this about the thing yesterday? Or earlier?"

 

"Both."

 

Chan sits back down on the swivel chair. "It's fine."

 

"Your eyes are red."

 

"It's okay, hyung."

 

Wonwoo gives a small smile. "Alright."

 

The younger thinks of something else to say.

 

"Well... You're not going to sleep? We still have another concert tomorrow. You deserve a break, hyung." He backpedals quickly, "I mean, all of us deserve a break. For now."

 

Then it became silent for a solid few seconds.

 

Wonwoo sits up. "I don't think you don't deserve a break."

 

"What?"

 

He raises his hand up with an amused smile. "Didn't get a hi-touch from my idol."

 

" _My_ idol? Oh come on, I learn from you, hyung, not the other way around." Chan thinks Wonwoo is being ridiculous. He plays along, anyway, and lightly pushes the latter's hand, who decided to catch it in time, and held it tightly. Wonwoo uses his other hand as well, and now both of his hands are holding Chan's left one.

 

The younger snorts.

 

"It  _is_ the other way around."

 

Chan makes a face, to which the other laughs at. He pinches the younger member's cheek and the same hand gets back on top of Chan's after.

 

"I really hope you know how much we need you as a member," Wonwoo says gently, his voice suddenly reminding Chan of his part in _Home_. It's a random thought, and he couldn't think of anything else to say, so he replies, "Alright."

 

"Alright?" Wonwoo repeats, slowly smiling for some reason. Chan feels his grip on his hand tighten. 

 

But the younger also appreciates the fact that Wonwoo decided to drop the heavy matter on the subject, skipping the sappy stuff. He doesn't really want to talk about it further.

 

"And if you're ready, you should go online." 

 

Chan thinks the statement is implying that the news had reached online. How embarrassing. He retrieves his hand and covers one side of his face. "What the heck," he mutters. 

 

"You're not going to regret it!" 

 

Chan shrugs. "Whatever, hyung." He pulls Wonwoo's arm to lead him away. "You really need some sleep."

 

"I don't need sleep; I'm not drunk or anything."

 

"You're making no sense." Chan laughs softly, and Wonwoo's nose scrunches up when he laughs at the sight. 

 

"I am making sense, and there's nothing different." The dancer is dragging him to the door. "I'm still affectionate to you and you're still being cold." Then he mutters, "and they say _I'm_ cold. What kind of bullshit."

 

Chan laughs again.

 

"Goodnight, hyung. Don't stay up late playing games or whatever. Get some rest for tomorrow."

 

Wonwoo nods, then he leans forward to give a light kiss on Chan's forehead. He raises his hand and Chan high-fives it wordlessly. Then the latter gives a small, grateful smile as he opens the door.

 

The bespectacled boy leaves.

 

 


End file.
